Enter the Prince, Kneel Down to Him!
is the twenty-third episode of Kamen Rider Den-O. If features the debut of Sieg. Synopsis A bizarre Imagin boards the Den-Liner, pushing around the other Imagin in order to be pampered and to protect his newborn host! Plot On the DenLiner, the Owner mentions that some of the other passengers are complaining of animal sounds and food disappearing. When he suggests that the noise may be Kintaros' snoring, Kintaros awakes and says he does not snore, but he feels a strange sensation and finds a small puppy has peed on his foot. The DenLiner crew chase the puppy, and they are led to what is supposed to be an empty train car filled with puppies, kittens, and a Swan Imagin holding a human baby. Calling himself Sieg, the Imagin tells of how he came to form a contract to the baby, possessing Ryotaro with the Taros Imagin unable to get him out. Sieg reveals he intended to make a contract with a wealthy young woman half a year ago, but it turned out that she was pregnant and possessed her unborn child with no memory. When Sieg finally got his physical form, he had no memory of the contract's nature, and took his "brother" out of a truck when Ryutaros found him and brought him onto the DenLiner. Sieg, acting like a prince, orders the others to aid him in finding his "mother." When Momotaros refuses with intent to beat him, Sieg shrinks him, Urataros, and Kintaros to around four inches in height and leaves with Hana. Meanwhile, Akio Matsuda, who had kidnapped the baby, Yūsuke, opens a contract with the Scorpion Imagin to find the mother, while Yuto and Deneb watch from a distance. With some unexpected assistance from Ozaki, Hana discovers the location of the mother, Shiori, at which Yuto and Deneb have followed the Scorpion Imagin. They soon spot S-Ryotaro approaching the building as Sieg had remembered everything, and they are approached by the police who believe that he is the kidnapper. When the Scorpion Imagin attacks the Shori, Sieg leaves, and Ryotaro goes to save the mother as Den-O, only for the Scorpion Imagin to escape after nearly killing them both. Ryotaro assures Shiori that Yūsuke is safe, and she passes out, just as the police arrive to take Ryotaro into custody. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Police: , *Driver: * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Deneb: *Scorpion Imagin: *Sieg: Forms *Den-O: Sword Form, Axe Form Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, . *This is the first time since Episode 20 that Yuto doesn't transform into Zeronos. *This episode debuts a new opening credits which features Zeronos. DVD releases Kamen Rider Den-O Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Fighting Style, An Unspeakable Future, Enter the Prince, Kneel Down to Him! and The Prince's Goodbye Lullaby. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 18 episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Den-O